Pequeñas grandes promesas
by OlivierCash
Summary: Hay algo que Shion lleva mucho tiempo deseando ver y por fin, lo tiene delante de sus narices. Manigoldo/Shion


**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

Desde que hubiera obtenido la armadura de Aries, convirtiéndose por consiguiente en el Caballero de Aries, se le abrieron las puertas a un nuevo mundo totalmente distinto del anterior. En su viaje hacía el Santuario, los paisajes, climas, costumbres, todo, fue cambiando poco a poco, mostrándole lugares que sólo había podido imaginar en su tierna imaginación.

Creció rodeado de montañas, pero no esas montañas verdes, repletas de árboles y vida, sino en unas montañas tan altas que apenas existían fauna o vegetación. Con temperaturas extremas y aislado de prácticamente todo el mundo, excepto por los libros repletos de ilustraciones. Los recuerdos de las armaduras pertenecientes a otros Caballeros que había observado hacía ya tiempo. O los relatos que de vez en cuando, le contaba su maestro.

Pero por muchas ilustraciones o recuerdos que viera, por mucho que su maestra le contara sobre otros lugares, nada se igualaba a poder presenciar todos esos lugares que tan exóticos le resultaban. Porque podía sentir esos olores tan distintos de cada lugar, los colores, los sabores de las comidas...

Ya habían transcurrido unas semanas desde que hubiera obtenido la Armadura de Aries, poco después, acompañado por el caballero de Cáncer, había abandonado el lugar en el que siempre había vivido. Al principio fue extraño, el abandonar ese lugar, el abandonar al estúpido de su maestro, si, tenía ganas de hacerlo y se encontraba muy emocionado. Y aun así, lo invadió una pequeña sensación de melancolía al dejar atrás todo lo que siempre había conocido. Incluso semanas después, incluso tras haber conocido tantos lugares distintos en tan poco tiempo; seguía esa añoranza muy en el fondo, tanto que no sabía con certeza cuando desaparecería, o incluso, si lo haría algún día.

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo costero un medio día en el que el Sol pegaba con especial dureza, tanta, que el rubio comenzó a resentirse un poco. Sintió como la caja de la armadura doraba que cargaba a su espalda envuelta entre telas, pesaba mucho más de lo que lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

El ambiente le resultó pesado, no era alguien acostumbrado climas cálidos y desde que se había acercado a la costa, el calor le había ido resultando poco a poco, más insoportable. Se sentía agobiado y pesado, pero lo supuso normal al ser la primera vez en su vida que estaba cerca del mar, sumado a que era verano. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era el mar.

Una mano agarró fuertemente su brazo, arrastrándolo hasta la sombra de un edificio. Él miró interrogante a su compañero de viaje, quien sin mediar palabra, le colocó la mano sobre la frente.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó un poco embobado.

—Creo que como no te meta en algún lugar más fresco, te va a dar algo por el calor—respondió Manigoldo, buscando con la mirada alguna posada.

—Soy un Caballero de Atenea, no me va a pasar nada por un poco de calor—se defendió el menor con orgullo.

Manigoldo le revolvió sus rubios y un poco sudados cabellos.

—La primera vez que estuve en Jamir casi me da una hipotermia por no estar acostumbrado al frio—contó Manigoldo, a lo que Shion no supo muy bien que decirle al respecto—. Lo que quiero decir, es que siendo que en tu vida has estado en un clima como este, es normal que no te sientas del todo bien, ya te acostumbrarás.

Asintió ante esas palabras deseando de verdad que fueran ciertas, puesto que no se imaginaba viviendo en un lugar con un clima parecido a ese sin que le diera algo. El de pelo azul lo sacó de sus divagaciones agarrándolo de nuevo por el brazo para llevarlo hasta una posada, donde comieron con tranquilidad.

—Por cierto— dijo Manigoldo, después de la agradable comida que habían compartido— La ropa hace mucho.

En ese punto tenía razón, ya que llevaba las mismas ropas que empleaba en plena montaña. Lo más probable es que lo mejor sería buscar alguna vestimenta que se adaptara a las temperaturas. Miró su ropa y no pudo no acordarse de su hogar, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco triste. Tanto tiempo queriéndose marchar de y en la actualidad no hacía más que extrañarlo. Como Hakurei se enterada, lo molería a palos, o más bien tendría una excusa para hacerlo.

—Tú ibas en mitad de las montañas con esas ropas y te quejabas de que tenías frio— reprochó.

—¿Te parezco un ejemplo a seguir?— preguntó Manigoldo mientras disfrutaba de una copa de vino.

—No.

—Pues eso, procura no imitarme en estas cosas— el chico asintió a esas palabras y decidió no darle más vueltas. Por su parte, Manigoldo siguió bebiendo vino tan contento— No te imaginas lo que me encanta poder disfrutar del vino después de tanto tiempo.

—Siendo que bebes vino cada dos por tres, creo que esos días sin beberlo no te habrán afectado mucho— comentó Shion.

Hace unos días, cuando llegaron a un pueblo con una posada del gusto de Manigoldo, este se pasó dos horas hablando sobre lo bueno que era el vino y la alegría que le invadía al poder volver a tener mujeres a su alcance. Él no comprendió qué era aquello que Manigoldo veía en esas cosas, el vino le resultaba una bebida alcohólica sin más, a lo mejor si lo probaba le vería la gracia. Sobre lo de las mujeres, eso le resultaba aun más complicado y extraño. En su vida no había compartido estancia con muchas mujeres y la más cercana fue Yuzuriha. Pero Yuzuriha era Yuzuriha y punto, era como su hermana pequeña, a lo mejor por eso no comprendía que veía Manigoldo en las mujeres.

—Te puedo asegurar que hacía días que no bebía un vino decente.

—¿Me dejas probarlo?— pidió.

Manigoldo le pasó la copa para que probara, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera alcanzarla, la apartó velozmente.

—Ni se te ocurra beber mucho ni muy rápido— advirtió Manigoldo con seriedad.

El rubio aceptó las condiciones y esa vez, Manigoldo si que le pasó la copa. Probó sólo un poquito, esperándose que el sabor fuera repulsivo, no fue así. La verdad es que le resultó agradable, diferente a lo que solía beber, pero no sabía mal. No es que fuera a beberse la copa de un trago, pero tampoco le pareció horrible.

—No esta mal—admitió.

—Esta riquísimo—aseguró Manigoldo indignado.

Shion decidió no insitirle más con el tema del vino, de todas formas, no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Pasaron más horas de lo que se esperaba en esa taberna, no se quejó, el ambiente era agradable y el calor resultó ser soportable ahí dentro.

Muchas personas entraron y salieron a lo largo de las horas, tantas que acabó por ignorarlos, centrando toda su atención en una sola. Sin darse cuenta, la única persona a la que le prestó atención fue a Manigoldo, era extraño, mas siempre le ocurría lo mismo. Cuando el italiano estaba cerca de él, acababa volviéndose el centro de todas sus atenciones, como si tuviera una gravedad propia que atrajera su mirara e interés sobre él.

Nunca le resultó molesto, la presencia del otro siempre era agradable, eso si, a su peculiar manera. Sin embargo, le hacía sentir que el tiempo pasaba volando y aun así, no le importaba, porque estaba con él. Incluso, en ocasiones en las que su día resultó ser horrible, la presencia de Manigoldo consiguió cambiarlo todo para mejor.

—¿Nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo?— preguntó Manigoldo, visiblemente aburrido.

—Vale— aceptó el rubio.

Al salir a la calle, el Sol continuaba brillando en el cielo, con la diferencia de que su intensidad era muchísimo menor que la de la mañana. El rubio sintió que seguía haciendo calor, aunque no resultó ser tan molesto. Comenzaron a dar vueltas por el pequeño pueblo, viendo las pequeñas casas de como mucho dos pisos y pintadas de distintos colores. Caminaron sin rumbo por las calles sin asfaltar, cubiertas de piedras y tierra. En eso, llegaron hasta una plaza en la cual encontraron un grupo de músicos tocando, tiñendo el lugar en un ambiente muy animado. Varios niños correteaban por el lugar ajenos a la música, la gente caminaba por el lugar quedándose mirando a los músicos y otros bailaban.

El rubio miró interrogante a Manigoldo, sin comprender porqué esas personas estaban tocando música en medio de una plaza un tanto apartada, siendo que no había ninguna fiesta.

—No lo sé Shion— respondió antes de que la pregunta fuera formulada—Aunque no negaré que me da bastante curiosidad.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Manigoldo se encontró hablando con los músicos, quienes pararon momentáneamente de tocar. Shion se quedó ahí plantado, sin saber muy bien dónde meterse. Decidió escuchar un poco de la conversación que Manigoldo estaba manteniendo con los músicos, quienes parecían de muy buen humor. Hablaron en italiano, idioma del que Shion conocía un poco gracias a Manigoldo, quien en sus ratos libres en Jamir, se dedicó a enseñarle un poco de su idioma natal a Shion.

Sin embargo, le resultó imposible captar algo de lo que hablaban, puesto que los hombres hablaban con un acento mucho mayor que el Manigoldo y mil veces más rápido. Se quedó con alguna que otra palabra perdida que llegó a comprender, pero poco más. Lo único que notó, fue que esos hombres parecían estar contentos y que al hablar, movían muchísimo los brazos. De pronto, Manigoldo pareció despedirse de ellos con unas alegres palabras y uno de ellos le agarró en el hombro y asintió agradecido. Antes de irse del todo, Manigoldo depositó unas monedas en un pequeño cuenco de barro que los hombres tenían a sus pies.

Manigoldo volvió a su lado con aire de superioridad, sin duda había sido capaz de descubrir la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de Shion.

—Son músicos ambulantes— contestó —. Van viajando por los pueblos de la región para ganar dinero con pequeños espectáculos callejeros— echó un ojo a los hombres que los miraban muy sonrientes.

Miró hacía esos sonrientes hombres que iban de sitio en sitio tocando música. Se preguntó si en los pueblos cercanos a donde él vivia había gente que se dedicaba a lo mismo. Puesto que de lo único que estaba seguro, es que nunca llegaron hasta la torre. De pronto, Manigoldo lo agarró del brazo para sacarlo a bailar y ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Intentó seguirle el ritmo a Manigoldo, pero no había bailado en su vida y se le notó, mucho. Además, estaban muy pegados, demasiado para su gusto. Por lo menos la cercanía con Manigoldo le resultaba agradable, mas, sintió algo extraño en el estómago, como si tuviera mil mariposas revoloteando en su interior.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?— preguntó nervioso.

—A que se han ofrecido a tocar una canción que me gustara para bailarla con la "novia tan bonita que tengo" y me ha parecido de mala educación negarles la oferta.

En ese momento, Shion sintió un fuerte calor en la cara, más incluso del que había sentido esa misma mañana. Pero no se sintió con ganas de decir nada al respecto, por lo que se dejó llevar por la música y el momento. Siguió siendo un negado con el baile, pero se dejó llevar por la compañía de Manigoldo y el asunto acabó rápido. No fue hasta que se separaron, que Shion se dio cuenta de que si la canción hubiera sido un poco más larga, no le hubiera importado.

El rubio se halló tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que casi ni se percató de como Manigoldo se despidió de los músicos y se lo llevó prácticamente a rastras. A lo que quiso volver a la realidad, se encontró con que estaban paseando por unas estrechas calles desde las cuales casi ni se veía el cielo.

—No puedo creer que me haya confundido con una chica—se quejó muy molesto por ello y porque no fue la primera vez que le pasaba en ese viaje— . Aunque por lo menos esta vez no se me han insinuado—murmuró incómodo.

—Es que pareces una chica—soltó Manigoldo sin ningún problema, ganándose con ello una preciosa mirada de odio por parte de Shion—. Además te ves como una chica muy guapa—añadió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ese comentario logró que a Shion se le pasara el odio y llegara la vergüenza, teniendo que desviar la mirada para que el otro no viera su sonrojo—. Lo que me hace gracia es que te molesta muchísimo más la parte de que te confundan con una chica, que piensen que eres mi novia.

Esas últimas palabras fueron muy efectivas para lograr que su sonrojo fuera a más. Si le molestaba que lo confundieran con una chica era simple y llanamente porque no era una. Sin embargo, la parte en la que lo emparejaban con Manigoldo, nunca se había parado a pensarla. Lo cual le metía en un lio, ya que sintió que contestara lo que contestara, todo acabaría en que no le importaba lo de ser su novio o algo así. Su cabeza fue un lio en esos instantes.

—Como una cosa deriva de la otra—contestó intentando salir del aprieto.

Pareció ser efectivo, puesto que Manigoldo se rió a la vez que le revolvió el pelo con cariño, para molestia de Shion.

—Por lo menos si fueras mi novia, tendría una novia muy guapa—ese comentario no ayudó en absolutamente nada a Shion, quien se sonrojó aun más si cabe—. ¿Y ese sonrojo?—preguntó nada más percatarse—. ¿Es qué te gusta que te piropeé?

Si, le gustaba que Manigoldo le piropeara, pero sólo si era ese idiota el que lo hacía. Eso era algo de lo que se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante y que jamás se habría imaginado. Fue espantoso.

—¿Estas flirteando conmigo?—cuestionó muy preocupado.

El otro no le respondió al instante, sino que se le pegó mucho, aun sin dejar de andar, eso si, caminaban dando alguno que otro tumbo.

—Si estuviera flirteando contigo, hace rato que hubieras caído en mis brazos—aseguró el de pelo azul, se le notaba como disfrutaba de la situación.

El rubio quiso responderle, entonces, la brisa trajo con si una sensación extraña, le resultó algo cálida, pero de una forma muy rara. Entonces se dio cuenta del olor a sal que traía con ella, esa brisa era salada, lo que quería decir... Echó a correr en la dirección de la que llegaba la brisa, si era lo que creía que era, quería verlo inmediatamente.

Y lo fue, en menos de lo que canta un gallo llegó hasta un acantilado vallado con un parapeto de piedra, puesto a modo de seguridad. Se quedó apoyado sobre él, la altura le daba para poder verlo y todo lo demás le dio igual, por fin lo tenía ante sus ojos, por fin podía verlo en vivo.

Manigoldo llegó caminando tan tranquilo, quedándose a su lado, apoyado sobre el parapeto y mirando algo que él tenía tan visto. Ojeó disimuladamente al rubio, quien seguía portando esa carita de ilusión que tanto le divirtió.

—¿Es cómo te lo imaginabas?

—No—admitió Shion, sin salir de su asombro—. En mi vida me lo habría imaginado tan vivo, tan inquieto, tan lleno de color...

Durante muchos años había visto miles de dibujos del mar, lo pudo visualizar de pasada en muchos recuerdos, le hablaron mucho sobre él. Y aun así, todas esas ideas se quedaban en vagas suposiciones, porque nada de lo que sabía se aproximó a como le resultó ser el mar.

Siempre lo había tenido como una masa unificada de color azul, pero no era así, estaba en constante movimiento, no había dos olas iguales, se encontraba en un infinito cambio. El mar era más oscuro que el cielo, pero el azul no fue el único color que pudo apreciar, también se encontraban cientos de verdes, incluso marrones y blancos. Estaba teñido por tantos colores que le resultó un sueño.

—Nunca me habría podido imaginar tanta agua junta.

Mirada donde mirada, el mar parecía continuar mucho más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista. Él, acostumbrado a las múltiples y altas montañas, en su vida había visto tanta agua junta en un mismo lugar.

Estuvieron un rato así, mirando el mar, señalando de vez en cuando alguna cosa que les resultara interesante. Fue un rato de lo más agradable, incluso pudiendo ser catalogado como el rato más agradable que compartieron desde que se conocieron, años atrás y en un lugar muy diferente. Solían pasarse el día discutiendo, por lo que el estar ahí tan tranquilos, estuvo muy bien. Aunque a decir verdad, ese día resultó en general, muy tranquilo para ambos en cuanto a discusiones se refiere.

Cuando el Sol comenzó a ocultarse por el mar, tiñendo el cielo de todos cálidos, se dieron cuenta de que iba siendo hora de volver a la posada, a la que fueron sin pausa pero sin prisa.

—Hemos estado aquí un día entero que podríamos haber aprovechado para el viaje— dijo Shion.

—Si, tienes razón— admitió Manigoldo.

—¿Por qué?— quiso saber el de ojos almendra.

—Mañana temprano debo partir desde aquí a otra misión mientras tú vas al Santuario— admitió—. Y ya que no iba a poder llevarte al Santuario como te prometí, me pareció que seria una buena idea pasar un día de buenas contigo.

Aquello que molestó a Shion, fue que ese idiota no le hubiera contado nada al respecto previamente, era el Caballero Dorado de Aries, tenía derecho de saber ese tipo de cosas. No, lo que le molesto de verdad, fue que Manigoldo decidiera callárselo y contárselo en el último momento. Y lo que le fastidió aun más, fue que aquello le molestara.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho antes.

—Si, podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

Manigoldo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Supongo que me sentía mal por tener que romper una promesa y quise retrasarlo lo máximo posible hasta que lo supieras.

—¿Desde cuando te ha importado romper una promesa de ese tipo?

—¿Por quién me tomas?— cuestionó el de pelo azul ofendido—. Cuando hago una promesa es por cumplirlas, por eso hago tan pocas—se defendió —. Además, fue a ti quien te hice la promesa y eso hace que sea el doble de importante.

De nuevo, por millonésima vez en ese día, Shion tuvo que desviar la mirada para que el otro no notara que hasta sus orejas estaban coloradas por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, le gustó esa razón, le gustó tanto que logró ahuyentar a todo lo demás.

—Te perdono si me hacer otra promesa— murmuró, a lo que Manigoldo lo observó expectante—. Quiero que prometas que cuando vuelvas al Santuario, me llevarás a la playa.

Y Manigoldo sonrió.

—Te prometo que cuando vuelva de la misión, te llevaré a la playa para que podamos bañarlos juntos.


End file.
